Black Black Heart
by oceaneyesandfrenchfries
Summary: Her father didn't want her and the only thing that matters to her mother is that they look like a happy family but she is far from happy. She escapes her reality by partying. When she meets Jacob Black will he accept the imprint and make things easier for her or will he make her life more difficult by denying the imprint? Will he be the new thing she escapes to or from?
1. Chaotic Mind

**Black Black Heart**

 **Written By: oceaneyesandfrenchfries**

 **A Fan Fiction of Twilight**

 **Written By: Stephanie Meyer**

 **Chapter One: Chaotic Mind**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Mandi Valentine, Julie Yang and Mai Yang. So far that's it. I might or might not add more. But I don't like to have a ton of OC's. I prefer to keep it to a minimum.**

 **A/N: Here we go, the first chapter of my JacobxOC story!**

* * *

The music was loud and the smell of alcohol and sweaty teenagers filled the air. I pushed my way through the crowd until I made my way to the bathroom. Even with the door closed behind me I could still hear the sound of the EDM tunes blasting through the house, I could even feel the bass in the floor beneath my feet.

I set my cup full of beer on the sink and looked in the mirror. My bangs were sticking to my forehead with sweat and the rest of my hair lay straight on my shoulders. I wasn't quite drunk yet but I was definitely feeling a buzz. I smiled at myself in an effort to feel more confident but I still couldn't help but notice the bags under my emerald eyes. If I wasn't looking so closely at myself I wouldn't even be able to see the green in my orbs, from far away they looked black because of how dilated my pupils were thanks to the molly I took earlier on in the night.

I turned away from my reflection and used the toilet. When I went to flush my arm appeared to echo with the movement. I giggled as I left the bathroom. I loved the way I felt when I was high. Life is much more simple. The littlest things can make me laugh for hours on end. When I'm sober I can't keep my mind off of all the tragedy the universe seems to love smacking me with.

I shook my head of the negative thoughts of my life outside of partying and began to sway with the music as I emerged back into the crowd of people in the living room. A guy came up behind me and placed his hands on my hips, I turned to look at him and seeing as he was actually quite attractive I moved with him. We grinded on each other for a while. I wasn't sure how long but once I felt him get excited I took him by his hand and headed towards the stairs. He smiled and followed me.

As we neared the stairs the music began to fade as the song changed. During that time I could hear the conversation of a few people that were leaving, all of which were these beautifully tanned men with muscles to do for.

"How did I let you convince me to come here Quil?" One of them said with a shake of his head.

A different guy, Quil I assumed, help his hands up in surrender, "Dude, it's not my fault. I was told there was just gonna be beer and girls!"

The third boy stayed silent but as I passed the trio he and I made eye contact briefly. I stopped short in my tracks and I couldn't tell if it was the drugs or not but my world felt like it had been turned upside down. My head turned as I watched them leave but so did his, our eyes never disconnecting.

His jaw was slack and he seemed to make a thousand expressions in less than a second; ranging from awe to rage. He blinked and it was over. Abruptly he shoved passed his friends and it seemed as though he couldn't leave quickly enough.

"Woah, Jake, what the fuck man?" The taller of the three guys said as he exited the front door.

"Let's go!" He shouted before disappearing out of sight.

I didn't realise I was still holding hands with the nameless dude I had been dancing with earlier until I felt him tug on my hand.

"Are we doing this or what?" He whispered in my ear, the smell of booze wafting into my nose.

I shrugged him off and escaped into the kitchen where I knew I'd be able to take my mind off of what just happened, whatever it was…

"Mandi! Where did you disappear to?" Kaytlin, the girl I've known since birth. Our mothers were best friends and we've been through the same trauma. If I had a best friend it would be her. We've experienced all of our firsts together; first time smoking, first time tripping, first time having sex. We know each other inside and out and she's never judged me for any of my choices. Most likely because we make them together.

She was standing near the kitchen island of whoever's house this was, surrounded by about four guys and a couple of other girls. I didn't know any of them. Kay has always been the outgoing one, I liked to stay quiet, more or less. and keep my distance from people.

"Don't worry about it. What are you? My mother," I said sarcastically.

She booty bumped me and laughed, "Want a bump? These lovely gentlemen are generous enough to share, for free." She smiled seductively up at the guy who was already pouring a bit of coke on his pinky finger for me.

"Please and thank you," I said before plugging my left nostril and taking it when my right.

It hit me fast and already I was thinking about getting back on the dance floor, no longer worrying about some guy that had anger issues and beautiful chocolate eyes.

I got a refill on my red solo cup before Kay dragged me back into the living room and we danced together. Not for long though, her generous "friend" joined us and she moved on to make out and grind with him until they ended up leaving together. Since I didn't know anyone but Kay at any of the parties I went to I also made my way out not long after Kay did.

I made my way home as the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. I enjoyed how intense the colors were probably thanks to the drugs I was tripping on. Things were just so much more vibrant on molly.

I could feel myself starting to come down as I snuck back into my room through the window. I was clumsy from the alcohol that was still in my system and accidently knocked over my bedside lamp. It crashed to the floor, breaking on impact and I froze.

"Mandi!" Her voice echoed through the house, my heart beat sped up and I crawled into my room as fast as I could. Just as I fell onto the floor my mother burst through my door.

"Did anyone see you?" She shouted, red faced as she grabbed me by my arm and pulled me off the floor.

"No, Mom. I promise!" I rubbed my arm after she released me. She stood in front of me, looking down at me with a glare that could kill.

"You know it's already enough trouble to have a bastard child like you, why do you have to dress like such a whore and be out all hours committing every sin in the bible?" She said as she grabbed my towel that I had hung on top of my closet door. "Take a shower and wash that filth off of your face."

She tossed the towel at me, spun on her heel and left. I jumped slightly and help the towel to my chest as she slammed my door on her way out. Josie Valentine, the woman who gave birth to me, did not love my like you'd think a mother would. She only cared about appearances. My mother has always been gorgeous.

In high school she was the most popular girl in her graduating class. I know this because she brags about it all the time. She's tall, blonde, green eyed and fair skinned. I must have gotten my dark hair from my father, whoever he is. My mother refuses to tell me who he is but never stops complaining about how he knocked her up in her senior year and was a dead beat for bailing on her. And yet somehow everything is still my fault; she didn't get to go to college because I was born, she didn't get the career she wanted because I was born and she didn't get the perfect family and life that she wanted. Can you guess why? That's right. Because I was born.

As instructed I made my way to the bathroom down the hall to shower. I turned on the faucet and let the the shower run for a minute to heat up as I stripped out of my clothes. Once I stepped under the water I sighed in relief. It was warm and soothing. I closed my eyes and let the hot liquid run over my face.

My mind wondered back to that guy, Jake, as I washed my face of the make up I had on. Who was he? And why did I feel so… connected to him? I had never seen him before in my life and he looked like someone from the rez so what was he even doing at that party?

I continued to ponder what had even happen in that instance that our eyes met as I finished cleaning myself and got out of the shower. I went back to my room and put on a baggy T-shirt and panties before slipping into me bed.

Up until the moment I fell asleep I thought of him, of Jake. No I take that back. I didn't stop thinking about him once I had crashed because I also ended up dreaming of him. Of his eyes and how perfect they looked, of his lips and how soft I imagined they would feel against my skin.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there, thanks for reading the first chapter of Black Black Heart. I have so much in store for you guys. It's going to be so great. So I know this is a bit explicit but I wanted to have a very wide variety of background stories for the OC stories I write. I already have one in mind for Seth and Embry as well. If you have any other wolves you'd like me to make an OC story for feel free to say so in the reviews or you can even PM me! Until next time~**


	2. Sad Machine

**Chapter Two: Sad Machine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Mandi Valentine, Julie Yang and Mai Yang. So far that's it. I might or might not add more. But I don't like to have a ton of OC's. I prefer to keep it to a minimum.**

* * *

"You missed school yesterday!" I awoke to the sound of my mother's voice snapping at me. I peeked out from under my covers to see her standing there in my doorway, red faced and angry. _What else is new?_ , I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well." I pulled my comforter off of my face and glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was almost two o' clock. Meaning I slept for over twelve hours.

"Mandi, I am getting sick and tired of having to cover for you!" She ripped the blankets off of me and threw them on the floor. The cold air hit me and I curled up into a fetal position, attempting to keep warm. "What are people going to think when they find out my daughter is a little junkie?" I couldn't tell if that was rhetorical or not so I decided to simply keep my mouth shut.

Mom continued to rant about how I was such a failure and she swore up and down that I was making it my life's mission to convince people she was a terrible person, blah, blah, blah. As she whined about how much she hated me I quietly got up and got dressed. I choose a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top with a ripped band t-shirt over it and my black hoodie for the weather.

"See? You wear the devil's cloths. We are a Christian family! People are going to thi-"

"I don't care what people think!" I burst out, "why does it matter so much to you?"

She stayed silent for a moment and I instantly regretted interrupting her. The look in her eyes told me what was coming next and I closed my eyes bracing myself. Although no matter what I did, whether or not I knew it was going to happen, I was never ready.

My mother stuck me across my face, hard. I was knocked off my feet, falling to the floor. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, she looked back at me with an unreadable expression.

She pointed a long manicured finger in my face, "The Lord says "Honor thy father and thy mother," She spat. "And since your father isn't here I am the only one you must honor". A long, dangerous pause. Briefly I wondered if she was going to hit me again and I was grateful when she didn't. She turned on her heel but before she left me there, bleeding on the floor, I heard her say in a deadly whisper, "Don't you _ever_ disrespect me like that again."

I wanted to cry, but if I did that I knew I wouldn't be able to stop and I wouldn't be able to leave the house. I pulled myself together, silently made my way to the bathroom and finished getting ready there with the door locked.

I did my usual make up. Dark eyeliner, mascara and silver eyeshadow. I finished with matte red lipstick and with that I exited the bathroom and went back into my bedroom where I grabbed socks and shoes and my over the shoulder bag. Now that I was ready I left the house, my mother was nowhere in sight on my way out and for that I was grateful.

I didn't want to but with no where else to go and nothing else to do I made my way to school. I knew I was going to be late, the day was already more than halfway over. I would rather go to school than deal with my mother, though.

The walk to school went by quickly especially since my mind was preoccupied. I was so distracted by the man of my dreams, literally, that I hadn't even realised when I made it to the front doors of Forks High School. I was only brought back to the real world when I collided with some ditzy asian chick. All of my things came tumbling out of my bag as we went crashing to the ground.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" I barked hypocritically.

I tried to gather my things quickly, searching through the clutter first for my weed to put it out of sight. I spotted it near her pencils and just as I was about to reach out to grab it she picked it up, looking at it as if she didn't know what it was.

"That's my shit!" I snapped and without thinking I pushed her to the ground, knocking my little dub sized baggie out of her hand. Before she could sit herself up right I grabbed my herb and tucked it away safely in my bag.

"Hey chill," She said with her hands raised, palms facing me in an open manner, "I wasn't gonna take it, I was just trying to figure out what it is."

"Great," I sighed to myself, "A goody two shoes." Thankfully she didn't hear me. _Hopefully she doesn't snitch on me_ , I silently prayed to a god I didn't believe in.

I began to put my stuff that was still scattered across the ground back into my bag. In my peripheral vision I could see that she was trying to get my attention but I wasn't interested. That is, until she picked up something that I forgot I even had with me. I went to steal it from her grasp but she retracted her hands and I made a sound of annoyance.

"I'll make you a deal," She paused and I nodded my head for her to continue, "If you tell me what that is, I'll give this thing back."

I blanched at her, an unattractive snort escaping me, ""So you're bribing me with something that already belongs to me?"

After a second of contemplation she admitted, "Yes. Yes, I am."

I couldn't help but appreciate the guts this girl had, maybe she isn't a goody two shoes after all, I decided. "You're funny," I said with an ironic smile, "you remind me of… well, me."

"You remind me of Mandy Milkovich," She replied with a smile of her own.

"From Shameless, on Netflix?" This girl just keeps on surprising me.

"Yes! Do you watch it?" She asked.

I wanted to say _duh_ , instead I decided to take the more polite route, "Are you kidding? I love that show!"

"Oh my God!" Me too!" At this point she had me intrigued.

"Well I'm surprised you don't know what this is even though you watch Shameless." I pulled out my cannabis and waved it in front of her before putting it back in my bag.

Her expression was almost cartoonish. I half expected a question mark to pop up above her head, "What do you mean?"

"It's just for cooking," I answered sarcastically with a laugh.

Her face went from questioning to suspicious. "Really?"

I sighed to myself before replying monotonously, "No, dufus, it's pot."

"What? Like drugs?!" Her eyes grew wider in surprise.

I pierced her with a look that could kill. "Loud enough?" I hissed. "Yes, like drugs, and if you snitch I'll fucking kill you. Got it?"

"You won't kill me." She shrugged with a laugh.

"You're right, but I will beat the shit out of you." I promised.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna tell." She reassured me, for my sake or hers I wasn't sure.

Finally she returned my cigarette disguised chillum. Once I finished putting my things back in my vintage satchel I stood up and she followed suit.

"So anyway, I'm Julie," She introduced herself, offering her right hand.

I hesitated but ended up accepting her handshake, "I'm Mandi."

She raised her eyebrow before asking, "Was that sarcastic?"

"No, my name is actually Mandi," I confirmed, "Spelled with an 'i' instead of a 'y' though."

Julie laughed, "Are you like a clone or something?"

I smirked at her, "Maybe."

She peeked at her phone and to my relief stated that she had to be on her way. It's not that I didn't like her as a person, I just wasn't comfortable with human interaction.

"Okay See you," I held up my hand in a half heart wave before making my escape towards the school's entrance.

She headed off to the parking lot but not before she waved back and said goodbye.

As I made my way through the halls I couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep onto my face. Julie Yang was definitely an interesting person. And in a shit hole like Forks, Washington there wasn't whole lot of interesting people.

I couldn't help but feel like something was about to happen. I wanted to blame this feeling on my anxiety but I was sure that my life was about to change drastically. I just wasn't sure if it was going to get better or worse. In retrospect, it was the other way around, the pit in my stomach was the cause of my anxiety.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you readers for bearing with me on the lapse in time between each chapter I've been posting, I also want you to know I appreciate your patience as I figure out how I want to write my version of the twilight world. I've reposted a few chapters here and there as I've edited the punctuality and some events here and there. If you guys have any questions or recommendations feel free to PM me!**


End file.
